Darkness Arise-One Shot
by AardWolf-Pink
Summary: Gabriel is intent on bringing Emelie rien and Marinette are dating.What would happen if he succeeded in taking the miraculous?Post-Reveal.


Author's Note:This is a one shot, and I'm bad at writing, so I hope you enjoy!

Translation note :keikaku means plan.

Gabriel POV

Gabriel sighed, looking out of his window. It was the second year since Emelie had been put into the state she was now, and none of his Akumas had been had been a few close calls, like Troublemaker, Anteojera. But none of them had successfully taken a singular miraculous. Emelie's condition was worsening, and if he didn't receive the ladybug and black cat miraculous soon, all hope of restoring her would be lost. He looked up from his designs, to find Nathalie glancing at him with a worried expression on her face. He scanned his phone at Adrien's social media ; there had been alot of photos of him with his girlfriend Marinette. The distressed fangirls would have been easy pickings for his Akumas, but he wanted a stronger, more pain-filled target. After all, it was they who were the strongest akumas. His brooch flashed at him, and a "picture" of a distressed teenager appeared on screen. It was none other than Ms Marinette Dupain-Cheng herself. She would be the perfect candidate for an akuma. Dashing into his lair, he transformed, and put his strength into the Akuma. It fluttered off, not wanting to disobey the orders to get there as soon as possible, to ensure that nobody comforted her.

=+=+=+=+=  
Marinette's POV

Marinette dashed into her room before anyone could question her. She had received a text from Adrien, Adrien Goddamn Sunshine Agreste, that he was breaking up with her. And why? He was going to date Lie-la. She pushed away from her desk, her chair swivelling to her bed, and pulled her hairbands from her hair. Her face was screwn with tears, and her jeans were soaked from crying. Not even Tikki could calm her from her breakdown. And no one noticed the Akuma slipping into her room through the window until it made contact with her earrings. Tikki, realising what was about to happen, flew off at top speed, to hide.

=+=+=+=+=+=  
Gabriel's POV

"Iron Rose," Hawkmoth smirked, "I am Hawkmoth. The boy who you have loved has stabbed one too many thorns into your heart, and I can help you to give him a taste of his medicine. In return, all I ask for is the miraculouses of the ladybug and black cat. Do we have a deal, Princess?"

"He'll never know what hit him" Iron Rose cackled. As she was enveloped in the purple sludge that transformed people, he picked up the whisper of "I already have one, and chaton will submit all too easily". Gabriel was shook/eth/ so hard that he nearly dropped his if Marinette was Ladybug, and Marinette was dating his son, but ladybug was dating Chat Noir, that would mean HIS SON was CHAT NOIR. Dropping his transformation, he quickly strode his way to Adrien's room. Empty, with his phone playing piano music. That would mean that he'd

A) Found out about the Akuma already  
B) Sneaked out to visit his girlfriend or  
C) Was on patrol.

Deciding that he was visiting Marinette, who was akumatised, he returned to his lair to keep an eye on his prize Akuma. She was currently gathering metal, which wove their selves into "thorns" and attached to her outfit. Adrien should've arrived at her house by now, and my plan should work perfectly.

=+=+=+=+=+=  
Lila's POV

Her plan to separate Marinette from Adrien was going full throttle. Whilst he was in fencing, she had pickpocketed his phone, hacked into it and opened his messages. Clicking on Marinette's contact, she typed

"Princess, I hate to have to say this over text, but it's not working. I have found a better girl, her name is Lila Rossi, and she is amazing. Sorry-Adrien ️"

As Marinette had a deadline for a project she needed finished, she had walked home without him, and she saw the text, and dashed into her house. All according to plan. Lila closed messages, and put his phone back into his locker. Grinning, she looked out the window knowingly, and saw none other than Iron Rose. Her plan was a complete success.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Adrien's POV

Adrien was confused to say the least, when he found his bugaboo not in her chamber, and a puddle of tears on the quilt. It only hit him where she was when he heard screaming, and found a panicked Tikki in one of her plant pots. Extending his staff, he soared across the parisian skyline towards what seemed to be a tornado of iron. He could just make out a petite figure, seemingly controlling it. Definitely his lady. He called out, and received a chilling glare. Thorns shot at him, and instead of being deflected by his spinning staff, speared straight through it. Continuing to hold his baton, a sharp tug pulled on his staff, and he was engulfed into the tornado.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Gabriel POV

All was according to the son had been lured into her trap by his baton, and he would finally have the ability to heal Emelie. Even if it cost his son's life. He couldn't bear the thought of permanently losing her, and after all, Adrien was just an asset, a step stool, an obstacle in the process of reviving his wife. Checking up on his Akuma, she relayed her plans to him, through the telepathic connection, rather than giving it away to Adrien. She wasn't going to kill him, only injure him enough to take his miraculous. By shooting thorns at him, she would distract him long enough to encase him in iron, and create multiple layers, if he feels the need to cataclysm himself out. She would then crusn the layers, therefore crushing him, before taking his miraculous. It was one of the best plans an akuma had come up with, and frankly, he was coloured impressed. Signalling her to go forth with the plan, he went in search of the drone he somehow still had from Dark Owl. It should be enough to send him the miraculous with. At last, Emelie and him would be reunited.

Not long had passed before the drone returned. Relenquishing the Akuma from the earrings, he held the drone carefully. Was it too good to be true like Dark Owl? Aparrently not. Taking out the miraculouses, he stared at them in the palm of his hand. Dropping his transformation, he removed his brooch and placed it in a box,before sliding on the ring, and pinning the earrings to his neck tie. Almost immediately, Plagg and Tikki reappeared. Realising the situation, they tried to escape, but thanks to his deep knowledge about miraculouses, they were unable to,especially not before he called out the words "Tikki, Plagg, Ultimate. " He finally had it. The one wish, it was finally in his grasp. Teleporting to Emelie's body, he called out his wish. However, for the balance, Marinette, who had recently deakumatised and realised what actually happened and what she did, fell into the same comatose state.

Emelie's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. Groaning, she clutched her head and looked at Gabriel in horror. He had two of the miraculous they had seen in the book, and was dangerously close to breaking himself due to the immense power they eminated. Tearing the earrings and ring off of him, he collapsed into her arms. Tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes, she leant down and kissed him on the forehead, before carrying them onto the main building, just before Adrien, covered in cuts and bruises did the same with Marinette. His mouth gaped open as he looked at his mother, before he looked down at Gabriel, and realised what had taken place.


End file.
